


The New OTP

by WaywardFairchild



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Parkner, References to Supernatural (TV), someone sent me a message like this and i totally wrote this about them, they are my new OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardFairchild/pseuds/WaywardFairchild
Summary: Peter leaves Ned a message about screaming.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 1

*Biderman has entered the chat*

Biderman: Ned, can I scream to you for a bit

GuyInTheChair: sure

Biderman: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Biderman:  I think I have feelings for Harley

Biderman: like lowkey

Biderman: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

GuyInTheChair: like Harley that works with you at SI

Biderman: yes

GuyInTheChair: Like romantic feelings?

BiderMan: yes

GuyInTheChair: i figured but just wanted to make sure

GuyInTheChair: have you told him or hinted towards having feelings

BiderMan: idk

Biderman: like i call them love, talk to them almost every day in dms, complimtny them, make sure that they're doing okay

GuyInTheChair: that is so sweet

Biderman: dsfkodnj

Biderman: what should I do? 

Biderman: because i don’t want to drop this on him 

GuyInTheChair: Then maybe slowly hint it to him

Biderman: thanks!

GuyInTheChair: np

*Biderman left the chat*

GuyInTheChair: my new OTP hehehe


	2. Keysmash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got permission to include more so y’all are seeing live coverage.

*GuyInTheChair entered the chat*

GuyInTheChair: Everytime you say love to Harley I squeal and I don’t know why. I just ahhhhhhh

Biderman:  _ bc you know now _

GuyInTheChair: yes and I’m glad I know and I will keep it a secret and not tell Harley

GuyInTheChair: but it’s nice to see how much you care about Harley

Biderman: thank you 💗

GuyInTheChair: np

Biderman: omgomg

GuyInTheChair: our group chat is just me being a third wheel

Biderman: sjsisg

Biderman: I noticed

GuyInTheChair: Team Free Will there

Biderman: dishsjslsbsj

Biderman: it is isn’t it

GuyInTheChair: you changed the group chat name

Biderman: I did

GuyInTheChair: I love your response to the name change 

Biderman: htank you

Biderman:  _ I like the days of the week _

GuyInTheChair: more like you like Harley [deleted]

GuyInTheChair: hey worse things have been said

Biderman: Dianne you’re right

GuyInTheChair: I’m pretty much Sam Winchester with being the third wheel here

Biderman: dkshsjsl

Biderman: you’re right

Biderman: I might be sort of injuried 

GuyInTheChair: don’t tell him tonight if your injuried 

Biderman: wasn’t planning on it

Biderman: I got to get some rest before Tony gets on my case

*Biderman left chat*

GuyInTheChair: sjrjshakjdhdjdjdjdvdhhdbdh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I do a scene with Harley?


	3. Interview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I interviewed Peter.

*GuyInTheChair entered the chat*

GuyInTheChair: eldjjdjdjdmfkdkdmfnfbd

GuyInTheChair: sodjsndkjfjdnfmfmfjjfnfnf

GuyInTheChair: sksnfjfnjdmfkdkdmfnfbdn

Biderman: you alright

GuyInTheChair: YOU CALLED HARLEY BABE

Biderman: sjsh 

Biderman: I did

Biderman: I’ve done it before

GuyInTheChair: I’ve never noticed before

GuyInTheChair: like I’m paying more attention now

Biderman: akdjdjdhskddb

GuyInTheChair: it’s so adorable

*GuyInTheChair left the chat*

Interview with Peter and Ned

Ned: so I’m going to be interviewing Peter then MJ will take over and interview 

MJ: yeah they are making me interview them

Peter: okay let’s begin

Ned: what is something you like about Harley

Peter: how easy he is to talk about

Ned: jedhhsje

MJ: simp

Ned: If you could confess your feelings right now because he would forget would you actually ask him or not?

Peter: tbh, I never even thought about confessing rn

Peter: or ever

Peter: bc I’m perfectly okay with this being platonic

Ned: that’s adorable

Ned: really adorable

Peter: wkrjdj

Ned: What is a pet name you like to use even if he don’t realize the double meaning?

Peter: love snd babe bc they're 100% petnames and he seem to not notice the double meaning

Ned: I keysmash now when I see them

MJ: nerds. Now is it my turn to ask other lister questions

Ned: yes

Peter: go for it

MJ: Do you think they're smart enough to figure it out, or do we gotta do all the work?

Ned: of course they are smart enough. I just think Harley is a little oblivious but then again Peter just hasn’t said anything either. 

Peter: I’m not going to ruin our friendship or toss this on him

Ned: I know

MJ: do you think if we lock them in a room together, I'd get a good ’person in crisis' drawing?

Ned: probably with Peter. Harley would probably not notice. You should see our group chat. Peter changed the name and Harley accepted his excuse. 

Peter: it was a bad excuse

MJ: interesting 

MJ: You think we can get Tony and Pepper in on this?

Ned: I thought about making a Parkner group chat a few times just to have more than just me knowing but I don’t want to break Peter’s trust like that. With great knowledge come great responsibility. 

Peter: thanks man

Ned: np 

MJ: I’m never agreeing to something this lame again. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MJ joins in....

*QueenOfLosers entered the chat*

*Biderman entered the chat*

Biderman: MJ

QueenOfLosers: whats up losers?

GuyInTheChair: Hey MJ

QueenOfLosers: so how did Ned find out about your crush on Harley

Biderman: well I kinda went into his chat and screamed about like Harley

Biderman: the rest is history

QueenOfLosers: lovely

GuyInTheChair: I’m still surprised that Harley doesn’t know

Biderman: honestly me too

QueenOfLosers: oblivious™ it’s part of the deal

Biderman: we were not smooth about the TFW thing

GuyInTheChair: no we were not

QueenOfLosers: you want a fanfic lovestory you get the oblivious love interest

Biderman: you have a point there

Biderman:  _ Wait _

Biderman:  **_This is like a fanfic_ **

GuyInTheChair: are we sure Harley doesn’t know?

Biderman: I can’t say

QueenOfLosers: this is why we need to send in Shuri

Biderman: i mean I’m not that subtle

GuyInTheChair: you aren’t

GuyInTheChair: but i didn’t realize until you said something

QueenOfLosers: anyways back to the point

QueenOfLosers: you good with me sending Shuri

Biderman: yee

QueenOfLosers: alright I’ll let you know

QueenOfLosers: wow can’t believe im actually gonna have to be the rational one here but go off i guess

GuyInTheChair: huh?

GuyInTheChair: I’m confused

QueenOfLosers: you two are actual human disasters i would be truly surprised if Harley isn’t at least getting some weird vibes from you two

GuyInTheChair: we kinda are

Biderman: aisdjfijenf

Biderman: anytime i call him a petname, Ned key smashes

GuyInTheChair: i do

QueenOfLosers: how have you two survived this long?

Biderman: I don’t know

Biderman: I freak out whenever he calls me pet names

QueenOfLosers: he does that all the time

Biderman: wait what

Biderman: he does

Biderman: where

QueenOfLosers: he calls everyone pet names

Biderman: true, true

Biderman: I think I’m reading too much into this

QueenOfLosers: into what?

Biderman: idek rn, im just a really big overthinker

Biderman: like, i haven't stopped thinking about all of this in the last few days

QueenOfLosers: ofc you haven’t

Biderman: sfsdjinsjsn

Biderman: he is so adorable

QueenOfLosers: Shuri says he doesn’t know

Biderman: okie

QueenOfLosers: i will never know how he doesn’t but sure

Biderman: idk either

*Biderman leaves chat*

QueenOfLosers: how long do you think it will take

GuyInChairs: i dont know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact there was some more that happened but i can't add that but lets just say peter was key smashing a lot hehehe


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end... actually was a few days ago but I couldn't make myself write this... anyways i wanted a ending that was just

*Biderman enters the chat*

Biderman: We got a team emergency!

*QueenOfMemes enters the chat*

*BabySpider enters the chat*

*GuyInTheChair enters the Chat*

*QueenOfLosers enters the chat*

QueenOfLosers: what did you do?

Biderman: Why are Miles and Shuri here?

GuyInTheChair: they sort of found out as well as someone else.

*Harberry enters the chat*

Harberry: you thought you could leave me out of the chat Peter

Biderman: Great everyone is here

Biderman: anyways Harley found out

GuyInTheChair: he read my fic I wrote about you?

Biderman: you wrote a fic about me?

GuyInTheChair: nope not at all

Biderman: anyways, Harley found out because I wrote a list on how to ask him out without his name on it

BabySpider: what did he say?

QueenOfMemes: how did he take it?

Biderman: oh he is cool, I told him that I’m not expecting a relationship and it can be platonic

GuyInTheChair: so you both aren’t dating

Biderman: No, we are just friends but that is okay because I like being friends with him and rather have this friendship then losing him to a fallout because of my feelings.

QueenOfLosers: that is sweet

GuyInTheChair: I’m still going to remind you about this for years to come

Biderman: Wouldn’t expect anything else

*Biderman leaves chat*

*Harberry leaves chat*

*QueenOfMemes leaves chat*

*BabySpider leaves chat*

*QueenOfLosers leaves chat*

GuyInTheChair: shit I think I have feelings for my best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> got to love being a writer

**Author's Note:**

> Parkner? Parkner: https://discord.gg/udFM7MYvBB


End file.
